


[Podfic] (500) Days of Sitting In Front of the Computer

by Theta-Signa (cathat77)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathat77/pseuds/Theta-Signa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy, Stiles Stilinski, had always been into MMORPGs. The other boy, Ithuriel, had always been into MMORPGs as well, albeit secretly. The Alpha, Derek Hale, was possibly the object of Stiles's affections. One day, Stiles met Ithuriel.</p>
<p>But be warned, this is not a tragedy in which Derek Hale saves Stiles's virtue from Ithuriel. That would be ridiculous.</p>
<p>This is a love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] (500) Days of Sitting In Front of the Computer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(500) Days of Sitting In Front of the Computer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456838) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Total length: 00: 28: 27

[MP3 ll 13.1MB](http://kiwi6.com/file/nthpmlww15)

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes:
> 
> 1) Again, there are a few parts that I feel are rushed, but I've edited them as well as I can, so hopefully, it's better than my first podfic. 
> 
> 2) During the following quote, "Stiles snorts. That sounds like something Derek would say. He thinks about how Derek had fed Lydia and Jackson the Kanima poison, how Derek had turned Erica and Isaac and Boyd, how Derek wouldn’t just give up on Scott and in the end…it did figure out," I accidentally said "Dereka" in the part with Scott. Yeah, I know.... I tried fixing it and re-recording it, but I never got the right cadence or feel for it like the first time around. 
> 
> 3) I had absolutely no idea how to pronounce "Genim." I chose a hard g instead of a softer g because it sounded better in my head that way, but if someone actually knows how to pronounce his name, please tell me. 
> 
> 4) Thank you to all of the people who downloaded my previous podfic and especially to those of you who commented on it. I love you so much for that.


End file.
